The Sixth Extinction
"The Sixth Extinction" er en bog skrevet af Elizabeth Kolbert. I denne artikel vil vi fokusere på det sjette kapitel - "The Mastodon's Molars", der handler om opdagelsen af fossiler og begrebet udryddelse. Historisk oversigt Aristoteles skrev bøger om dyrenes historie uden nogensinde at overveje ideen om, at dyr kunne uddø. Plinius den ældre skrev om autentiske og fabeldyr, men aldrig om uddøde arter. Selvom der fandtes spor efter mærkværdige dyr, som ingen nogensinde havde set, i de europæiske storbyer, opstod ideen om, at arter kunne uddø ikke før senere. Historisk forløb det således: # En tand fra American mastodon, også kendt som Mammut Americanum, blev sendt fra New York til London i 1705. På dette tidspunkt havde man ingen ide om hvem tanden tilhørte ud over, at det måtte være fra et gigantisk dyr. # I 1739 rejste Charles le Moyne og Baron de Longueuil ned af floden i Ohio, og stødte på muligvis tusind knogler i jorden ikke langt fra hvor Cincinnati ligger nu. # Longueuil gav år senere knoglerne til Louis XV. De blev udstillet på et museum. Området knoglerne blev fundet i, blev kendt som “stedet hvor elefanternes knoglerne blev fundet”. Det er nu kendt som Big Bone Lick. # De efterfølgende år blev knoglerne undersøgt. De blev defineret som knogler fra elefanter, men tænderne forblev en fortsat gåde. # I 1762 afgjorde Louis-Jean-Marie Daubenton at tænderne fra det ukendte dyr i Ohio, slet ikke var fra et dyr, men to. Knoglerne hørte til en elefant, mens kindtænderne tilhørte en flodhest. # Georges-Louis Leclerc argumenterede for, at resterne var for 3 dyr: elefant, flodhest og et tredje dyr fra en ukendt race. # Jean-Léopold-Nicolas-Frédéric Cuvier ankom til Paris i 1795, og begyndte at analysere restene. For dybere forklaring, se Sixth Extincion, The Mastodon’s Molars. Til sidst når Cuvier frem til, at dyr kan uddø. Cuvier Cuvier ankom i Paris i 1795, et halvt århundrede efter fossilerne fra Ohio Valley gjorde. Han blev ansat på Paris’ naturhistoriske museum som underviser, men brugte sin fritid på at undersøge tidligere nævnt fossiler, Longueuil havde sendt til Louis XV, og''' sammenlignede dem med andre eksemplarer.' Den 4. april,' 1796, fremlagde han sine resultater ved en offentlig forelæsning, nemlig at disse eksemplarer ikke var knoglerne fra en type sky elefant i USA, der levede i skjul som mennesket ikke havde mødt endnu, men faktisk tilhørte en uddød art - de var, hvad han kaldte, espéces perdues. Cuvier sammenlignede to typer af nulevende elefanter - den afrikanske og asiatiske, og konkluderede at arten af elefant havde splittet sig i to - de var dybt forskellige, når man kiggede på deres tænder. Men knoglerne fra Ohio Valley var et helt andet dyr. Han undersøgte også knogler fra Rusland, man tidligere havde ment var fra en elefant, fossiler fra Buenos Aires, som han konkluderede var fra en type “kæmpe-dovendyr”, og til sidst “Maastricht-dyret”, hvis knogler Frankrig havde taget fra Holland, og havde dermed fundet fire uddøde dyrearter. Cuvier konkluderede her, at hvis der fandtes fire, måtte der findes flere. På basis af fundne knogler havde Cuvier opdaget en hel ny videnskabelig måde at arbejde og tænke på: arter kunne faktisk dø ud, og ikke koncentreret - det var et verdensomspændende fænomen. Cuvier sagde selv om denne nye teori: “''All these facts, consistent among themselves, and not opposed by any report, seem to me to prove the existence of a world previous to ours. But what was this primitive earth? And what revolution was able to wipe it out?” (The Sixth Extinction, s. 30, linje 9-12) '''Cuvier vs. evolution ' På daværende tidspunkt kaldte man evolution for “transformisme” i Frankrig. På trods af Cuviers mange opdagelser var han modstander af teorien og prøvede tilsyneladende at ydmyge kolleger, som troede på det og forskede i det. Cuvier satte sin lid til anatomien frem for teorier om evolution. Hvis én del ændres, ødelægges verdens integritet simpelthen, ifølge Cuvier. Det vil sige, at hvis et dyr fødtes med forskellige tænder fra dets forældre, ville dyret ikke kunne overleve - dyret er simpelthen optimalt tilpasset i forvejen. Jean-Baptiste Lamarck, den daværende førende forsker i “transformisme”, hævdede, at der var en form for kraft, der gjorde, at levende væsener udviklede sig til at være mere komplicerede hele tiden - ændringer i omgivelserne betød, at væsner og organismer måtte tilpasse sig, mente han. Så han mente altså, at de dyr, Cuvier mente var uddøde, simpelthen bare havde udviklet sig til nye arter. Cuvier gik så langt for at modbevise “transformisme”, at han studerede en mumificeret kat, som Napoleon havde taget med hjem fra Egypten - han studerede den og fandt ingen tegn på transformation - den lignede bare enhver parisisk kat - hvilket for ham var endegyldigt bevis for, at teorien ikke passed. Lamarck svarede igen ved at sige, at de tusind år, der var gået siden kattens mumificering ikke var tid nok til en stor udvikling. Da Lamarck døde, holdt Cuvier en begravelsestale, men han var ikke venlig og kaldte Lamarck for en fantast. Det skabte dog et nyt dilemma for Cuvier, at han ikke havde en definitiv teori om, hvordan dyrearter udryddedes. I hans første foredrag om emnet sagde han, at mastodonten, megaterien og mammutten alle måtte være blevet udryddet af en form for naturkatastrofe. Da der kom flere udryddede arter frem, sagde han, at der bare var sket mange katastrofer - han citerede Biblen som bevis for, at der var sket mange katastrofer før vor tid. Cuvier havde ret til et vist punkt i, at der nogle gange kommer katastrofer, der ændrer naturens gang. Men de fleste af de udryddede dyr blev udryddet med menneskets udvikling, så de katastrofer, han snakker om, kunne faktisk være os. 'Anatomien ' Cuvier betonede, at det var anatomien af knoglerne som gav muligheden for at skelne, for eksempel, mellem mammut og elefant Cuviers forståelse af anatomi var grundlæggende „sammenhæng mellem dele“. Med det mente han, at alle dele af et dyr er sat sammen for at være optimalt. For eksempel vil et rovdyr have tænder, som er spec'i'aliseret på at spise kød På samme måde kan et dyr med hove ikke være et rovdyr, da hovene betyder at det ikke var en jæger. Hvis et dyr blev født uden, for eksempel, tænder eller tænder, som er forskellige fra dets forældre og ikke hænger sammen med funktionen som de egentlig burde have, ville dette dyr ikke overleve længe. Dyr og plante skal ofte '''kunne klare forandringer i deres livsrum, og dermed produceres så forandringer i deres anatomi som nedarves gennem generationer (Jean-Baptiste Lamarck). For eksempel fugle, som fulgte et bestemt bytte til en sø, ville udvikle fødder med svømmehud mellem tæerne. Lamarck troede ikke på Cuviers idé om uddøen af arter, han mente ikke at der var noget som kunne udslette hele arter. Til gengæld så troede Cuvier ikke på, at dyr kunne forandre deres kroppe for at tilpasse sig til forandringer.